I'm Hot, I'm wet
by woodster93
Summary: A little one shot based around the words "I'm Hot, I'm Wet" It isn't based on the Episode. Elliot and Olivia are stuck on a stakeout on the hottest day of the year with no air con in the car. This is what happens when the sexy duo get a little hot and bothered and need to cool down. Warning this is just fluff and smut all the way.


**Taking a little break from Always There and Doctors and Nurses. Don't worry I am going to continue them just needed a little time off.**

**I kind of go the idea for this when I was stuck in traffic the other day and it was hot in the car. Also I just love the way Elliot says "I'm hot, I'm wet" in the episode, it's hot as hell.**

**This story is just fluff and smut and nothing else lol, so I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a quick review to let me know what you think.**

Elliot put his sunglasses back on and watched Olivia walk towards the car carrying 2 bottles of water and a sandwich each for them. All the windows in the car were down and they were parked in the shade, but the heat in the car was still unbearable. He watched Olivia as she got closer; she seemed to be glowing in the heat, the skin that was showing glistening in the sun due to the light covering of sweat

"Fuck me," he said under his breath as he saw the tight vest top she was wearing ride up slightly and showing off a small part of her stomach. Her jeans hanging low on her hips. His eyes travelled upwards taking in her breasts and neck, until they finally settled on her face. Her hair had fallen slightly over her sunglasses, she flicked her head to the side as she walked, it was like she was in slow motion. He pulled at his tie to loosen it off a bit to give him a little more air, as he felt sweat rolling down his back and chest, his heart was pounding. The day was hot enough without his partner looking like she did, god she was like sex on legs.

Elliot looked down to his lap.

"Friggin perfect," he cursed as he saw the start to an erection pushing up as Olivia got closer.

He quickly reached over to the back seat and grabbed the file on the perp they were watching for and opened it putting it down across his legs, hiding the bulge in his trousers, as she opened the car door and climbed in.

"Jesus, how hot is it?" she asked as she handed him his sandwich. "I was gonna stay in the Deli place at least they had air con."

"Erm…. Yeah," he mumbled as he reached out and took the sandwich from her, his fingers brushing against hers. "Thanks," he said grabbing it from her his heart pounding from that slight touch.

"El, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked not looking at her.

"Your face is a bit red."

"Just hot… it's like a fucking oven in here," he grumbled wiping the sweat from his forehead. He watched Olivia out the corner of his eye as she put her sandwich down on the floor, and turned in her seat to face him.

"Come here," she said as she raised her cold bottle of water towards him. "Lean forward a bit."

"Liv…."

"Lean forward."

He leant forward and she placed the cold bottle of water on the back of his neck.

"Fuck that feels good," he moaned as she held the bottle to him rolling it up and down his neck cooling him off.

"Drink some water," she told him. "You could be dehydrating a little in the heat."

He done as she told him and then held the bottle out to her. She took it from him and smiled as she raised it to her lips and took a long drink. Elliot licked his lips as he watched a bead of sweat roll slowly down her neck and between her breasts, as she drunk.

He squirmed in his seat as he felt his cock pushing even more against the inside of his trousers.

Olivia looked at him and handed him the bottle of water back.

"You would think if they are going to make us sit for hours looking out for some creep they would give us cars with air con, or at least warn us so we could come better dressed and prepared. I mean I'm not too bad but you must be sweating in your shirt and tie" she said as she removed the bottle from his neck. "You feel a bit better?"

"Erm, yeah, thanks," he said, when he actually felt anything but. His cock was aching and his mouth was dry. He didn't know how much longer he could sit with her in the car in this heat.

She turned and looked out the window towards the perps building.

"Any movement yet?"

"No nothing," he said taking another drink of water as he felt his cock twitching in his trousers.

"You find anything else in there that will help us?" she asked nodding down at the file on his lap.

"Err no…. nothing." She nodded and looked back out the window.

Elliot dropped his head back onto the seat and closed his praying his hard on would calm down.

They sat in silence as they ate, Elliot forced his eyes to the outside of the car, looking at anything and anywhere as long as it wasn't his partner and slowly his erection finally calmed down. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. He had found himself watching her more and more, in fact he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He always thought she was beautiful, gorgeous and sexy as hell even when he was married… but recently, Christ it was like he was back in high school with a crush on the head cheer leader. He had no control over his dick what so ever when she was in his presence.

He was spending more and more time taking cold showers, working out or disappearing to jerk off as imagined it was her mouth, hand or….

"Fucking great," he cursed under his breath as he felt himself getting hard again. Olivia turned her head and looked at him.

"You say something?"

Elliot looked at her before turning around and throwing the file and empty wrapper into the back of the car.

"I need some fresh air," he snapped quickly getting out the car and slamming the door behind him throwing his sunglasses through the window.

Olivia watched him as he went into the alley way and paced back and forwards before resting his back against the wall and pulling at his tie taking it off and loosening the top couple of buttons of his shirt. He pulled the bottom of his shirt out of his trousers and lifted it up to wipe the sweat from his face.

She bit her lip as he wiped his face her eyes roaming over his stomach and chest, God he was in such good shape. How the hell could Kathy even think of letting him go? She licked her lips as her eyes wandered lower.

"Jesus," she gasped when she saw the bulge in his trousers, even from this distance she could tell that he was big and hard. What she wouldn't give to see what was hidden behind that zip. She swallowed hard when she suddenly realised that was probably why he had to leave the car so quickly.

Elliot turned around and put his arms up on the wall and leant forward resting his head against his forearms, his shirt pulling tight across his back over his muscles. Her eyes moved down over his ass and she smiled. There had been many conversations with Melinda and Casey about his ass, the amount of times she had been tempted to just grab it, to just touch him, run her hands over his body. She had stood in the doorway of the gym watching him work out quite a few times, and she certainly wouldn't mind him doing a few press ups on her.

She stopped smiling when she looked up and saw Elliot staring at her, watching her as she checked him out. She kept her eyes fixed on his and saw him lick his lips as they stared at each other. She felt the dull aching throb between her legs, the same one she had felt over and over the last few months. The same one she would rid herself from every night with the help of her fingers or from one of her little toys in the drawer by her bed as she imagined it being Elliot touching her.

She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it back behind her ear, before running her hand down over her neck and between her breasts and down over her stomach as she watched him watching her. He reached down and cupped himself over the top of his trousers massaging himself as he watched her. Fuck. She closed her eyes. Did he really just do that? She opened them again and he was still staring at her but his hands were back against the wall. She felt the damp patch in her panties and knew it was nothing to do with heat of the day.

She watched him as he opened the water bottle and lifted it over his head and poured the remaining water over himself.

"Fuck!" she gasped as she watched the water dripping off him his shirt soaked and stuck to him. Was he doing this on purpose, was he trying to kill her.

Olivia knew without a doubt she wanted to fuck her partner and unless she was mistaken from what she had just witnessed he wanted exactly the same thing.

She jumped when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered her hand shaking.

"Benson."

"Olivia, you and Elliot can finish for the day and go home. Our guy was picked up half an hour ago," said Cragen. Olivia kept her eyes on Elliot as he leant back against the wall water dripping down him.

"Olivia! Did you hear me?"

"Sorry… yeah Cap I heard you, we will see you tomorrow," she said snapping the phone shut.

She climbed out the car and walked slowly up to Elliot in the alleyway.

"Leave me alone Liv," he said without looking up.

She stood in front of him.

"Cragen called, were done for the day." Elliot raised his head and looked at her. "They got the guy half an hour ago."

"Fantastic," he mumbled, walking past her to the car and climbing in. Olivia followed him climbing in the passenger side.

They both sat in silence looking out the windscreen.

"El?"

"Don't…."

"Are you okay?"

Elliot sighed and continued looking out the window ahead of him.

"No Liv I'm far from fucking alright," he said starting the car and pulling away.

"Me either," she sighed dropping her head back and staring out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove in silence; Olivia rested her elbow on the door as she looked out the window, the warm breeze blowing in her face cooling her down slightly. She squirmed in her seat, the seam of her jeans pressing against her throbbing clit. She needed to get home, she needed some release.

Elliot looked across at her he saw she had her eyes closed. He reached down and pulled at his trousers trying to release some of the pressure from his hard on. He couldn't take much more of this, and from what he had seen just before neither could Olivia. He needed to cool down, he needed release, they both did.

"Screw this," he said under his breath as he reached forward and picked up the blue light and put it on the dashboard, before flicking a switch and it came to life.

Olivia jumped when she heard the siren screaming out and Elliot spun the car around in the middle of the street.

"Elliot …. What the hell you doing?" she asked as she gripped the door and stared at him wide eyed and shocked as he swerved through the traffic.

"I'm doing what needs to be done," he told her staring ahead.

"And what's that, getting us busted for the improper use of a police vehicle."

"Right now Liv, that's the last thing I care about."

"What you don't care if you lose your job, if they split us up."

"Right now….. No."

Olivia just stared at him.

"In case you hadn't noticed Liv, I've got a raging hard on….because of you."

"Elliot….."

He held his hand up.

"I can't take it anymore Liv," he told her. He knew what he was about to say could ruin everything but he didn't care, he needed to put it out there. Things between them had changed, they had changed. The looks they gave each other, the flirting, the little touches it was all becoming too much. "I'm hard for you all the time, I can't help it. I watch you walk in the office I'm hard; you make coffee I'm hard. I thought I could control it, I have had to control it because I didn't think you wanted me like that, but….."

"But what?" she asked him.

"I saw you Liv; I saw the way you looked at me from the car. I saw you run your hand down over your breasts as you watched me, and I have watched you squirm around in your seat ever since… You want me as much as I want you."

He looked over at her. "Tell me it's not true and I will turn the car around and take you home. Tell me you're not wet, tell me don't want to ….. That you don't want to fuck me the same way I want to fuck you. Tell me you don't think of me that way and we will forget this conversation ever happened."

She looked at him with a slight shocked look on her face, she couldn't believe he had just come out and said all that. He glanced back at her as he sped through the streets, lights and siren still going. "I… I can't," she said quietly. "I wish I could, but I can't ….. Your right, I want you as much as you want me," she told him.

Elliot nodded, but never said anything as he carried on driving. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, he had actually told her he wanted her and that she actually felt the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"El, where are we going?" she asked after they had been driving for over 30 minutes. He had turned the siren and light off once they had left the busy city streets behind them.

"Somewhere we can be alone, and away from the city," he said. Despite needing her and feeling uncomfortable with the erection he still had he wanted to take her somewhere she couldn't run from, somewhere it would be just the two of them.

"Okay," she said and went back to looking out the window. She could feel Elliot's eyes on her every now and then and when he wasn't looking at her she was looking at him. His shirt clung to him where he had poured the water and it hadn't dried off because he was sweating so much in the heat.

After another half hour Elliot pulled the car over outside a small beach house and climbed out.

"Come on," he told her. She didn't say anything as she climbed out the car and followed him up the small path to the house.

"El where are we?" she asked as he pulled out a key.

"It's my Moms place," he told her.

"You're Moms?" In all their years as partners he had had hardly mentioned his Mom. She knew about his Father but very little about his Mom.

"Yeah, she is away staying with her friend in California and she asked me to keep an eye on this place for her. I come up here when I need to get away from things," he told her opening the door. He kicked off his shoes as soon as he entered and quickly rid himself of his socks leaving him barefoot. He led her into the kitchen and went to the fridge and took a bottle of water handing it to her.

She lent up against the table as Elliot backed up against the fridge. He took a drink of water and watched Olivia as she raised the bottle to her mouth and slowly took a drink. He watched her neck as she slowly swallowed and a few drops of sweat rolled down her neck and in-between her breasts.

His cock immediately hardened and he licked his lips tasting the salt from his sweat. Olivia looked at him as she drunk her water and watched him as he put his bottle down behind him. His hands went to the buttons on his shirt and he slowly undone them and she watched as he pulled it off and wiped his face and chest with it before throwing it on the bench beside him, and stepping towards her. She swallowed hard as he reached for the bottle out of her hand.

"You're still looking a bit hot and flustered Liv," he said his voice low and deep and he stood right in front of her, their bodies almost touching.

Olivia nodded "Yeah, still a bit hot."

"Yeah you are," he said. He moved his hands to her hips and rested them on her gently, and took a step forward.

He watched Olivia as she bit her bottom lips as she felt his erection pressing against her through his trousers.

"Maybe we should do something to help you cool off."

"What do you suggest?"

She felt his fingers skim over the top of her jeans brushing her skin softly as he took hold of the bottom of her vest top. He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly pulled her top up, his fingers tickling her side. She raised her arms and he slowly as if teasing her pulled it up over her arms and threw it behind him on top of his shirt.

Olivia lowered her arms and watched Elliot as his eyes roamed over her body. He saw a bead of sweat begin its journey down her neck towards her breasts. He placed his finger just above it and slowly followed its path as it slipped down between her breasts.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered his eyes staying on her breasts as his fingers drew small circles over the skin showing above her white lace bra. "So fucking beautiful…and still so hot."

He picked up her bottle of water and unscrewed the top.

"Time to cool you down a bit," he told her as he tipped up the bottle of water and poured it over her chest.

She flinched and gasped as the cold water hit her skin and flowed down her body, small Goosebumps appearing over her skin.

"Jesus," she gasped as Elliot dropped the bottle onto the bench and his eyes dropped to her breasts again and he saw her nipples pushing against her bra, which the water had now made see through. He brushed the back of his hands down over her breasts and nipples, lifting his head to look at her again as his hands cupped her breasts.

"Do you know how long I have dreamt of touching you like this?"

"Hopefully for as long as I have wanted you to touch me like this, and for as long as I have wanted to touch you," she said running her hands down over his chest, her fingers tracing over his muscles and abs and then back up again. "I used to watch you working out in the gym," she told him.

"Yeah," he said as his body shuddered under her touch.

"Hmmmm, I used to stand by the doorway and watch as you lifted weights and took your anger and frustration out on the punch bag. God I used to wish you had come to me and taken those frustrations out on me."

"You did?" he asked his voice breaking slightly as she started to undo his belt buckle.

"I did…. And when you didn't I would go home and have to use my imagination and my fingers to relieve my frustrations."

As Olivia undone his belt his hands went to the button on her trousers and he quickly popped it open and pulled her zip down.

"Trust me Liv, if I had known you felt the same I would have come to you," he said as he slowly pushed her trousers to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of them kicking them out the way as she finished undoing his belt, her hands were shaking.

Elliot felt her hands trembling and took hold of them.

"Liv you need to calm down," he told her. He stepped back slightly and looked at her stood against the bench in only a pair of panties and bra. "God you are total perfection," he said looking her up and down.

Olivia normally didn't like men looking at her like that, but this time she felt herself panties becoming even wetter as see saw the lust in his eyes as he stared at her, making her blush.

"You know Liv despite the fact we are slowly losing clothes you seem to be burning up a little," he smirked as he saw her blush.

"Yeah well, it might have something to do with the fact we are stood here slowly stripping each other on one of the hottest days of the year."

He reached back and opened the freezer turning slightly as he found a bag of ice and took it out, looking back at Olivia and smirking as he stepped towards her again.

"Well as the water didn't work maybe I should try something else."

He placed the bag of ice on the table behind her. Without saying anything else he reached up to the front fastener on her bra and took hold of it, he lowered his eyes as he unclipped it.

"Anytime you want me to stop…."

"I will let you know," she finished off for him.

"I'm sure you will," he smiled as he pushed the cups of her bra to the side and let the straps fall down her arms, letting it fall to the floor.

"El…..You okay?" she asked him her voice just above a whisper as he stood without moving looking at her.

"Yeah," he swallowed hard. "I'm good," he said as he ran a single finger down over her breast and circled her nipple making it harden even more. Without saying another word he dropped his head and gently kissed her nipple as he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her onto the table.

Just the touch of his mouth on her swollen nipple caused her panties to become even wetter.

Elliot reached around her and took and ice cube from the bag of ice, she watched as he raised it to his mouth and ran the frozen cube over his lips, licking at the water that melted. He gave her smile and lifted the ice to her mouth and done the same thing to her lips and watched as she licked away the drops of water.

Olivia had always thought he would be the dominant one when it came to sex, but she had never imagined him to be such a tease. She had never been the type to let the man take control fully, she had always taken over at some point, but right now she didn't want to. She wanted him to control things. She had never been so turned on.

He slowly dragged the ice cube down over her chin and neck; his eyes followed the cube and the small stream of water as it melted on her hot skin and trickled between the valleys of her breasts.

"Fuck," she panted as he ran the ice slowly around one nipple then across to the other, the cold water running down her body giving her goose pimples.

"Lie back," he told her his voice deeper and lower than she had ever heard before.

She done as he commanded lying back on the table and closing her eyes. She heard the bag rustling as he took another piece of ice out and ran it down between her breasts and over her stomach around her belly button the water gather in the small dip.

She gasped as she felt his mouth covering her belly button and he licked at the small amount of water. She tried to clamp her legs together to ease a little of the ache but couldn't as he was stood between her legs.

"Son of a bitch," she said under her breath as she concentrated on controlling her breathing as he got another ice cube out, she heard him chuckle quietly and she lifted her head and glared at him.

"You okay Benson?" he asked her smirking.

"Fuck you," she snapped.

"Give it time," he told her as she fell back against the table.

He ran the ice cube along the top of her panty line, he watched her as she squirmed on the table biting her lip, her breathing heavy. He dropped the ice to the floor and took hold of her hips pulling her to the edge of the table, her legs hanging to the floor and her ass cheeks on the edge.

"Keep your eyes closed," he told her. She nodded as she anticipated what he was going to do next. She was so close to coming and he had hardly touched her yet.

Elliot took another cube from the bag and leant over her his hands either side of her resting on the table. Olivia felt his erection through his trousers pushing against her pussy and widened her legs for him as he pushed even closer to her pushing against her clit.

"El," she moaned. "You have far too many clothes on," she told him as she pushed her pussy towards him.

"Patience Liv," he smiled as he popped an ice cube into his mouth and dropped his head to her breast taking her nipple into his cool mouth.

"Holy shit!" she gasped when she felt his cold lips suck her nipple into his mouth, and he swirled the ice cube and his tongue over the hard little bud. She shuddered as his other hand massaged her breast and he rolled her nipple through his finger and thumb.

"Hmmmm," he mumbled as he licked his way to her other breast to show it the same attention.

Olivia couldn't think straight when she felt his mouth attach itself to her breast and his tongue flicked and licked her as the ice rolled around, she had never felt anything like it. Her pussy was throbbing against his erection and she felt him roll his hips into her pressing himself to her. If it wasn't for those damn trousers and her panties he would be inside her.

Elliot released her nipple and placed small kisses from her breasts down to her belly button and kissed his way along the top of panties.

He could smell her sweet arousal as he dropped his mouth lower and kissed her pussy over the top of her panties. His cock throbbed in his pants, he wanted to release himself but he knew as soon as he did he would cum and he wanted to take his time. He wanted to make her cum first no matter how much he needed his own release.

He hooked his fingers into the side of her panties and slowly pulled them down. Olivia raised her hips slightly to help him as he moved back to allow her to close her legs slightly and raised them up so he could take them off her.

He bit his bottom lip to contain the groan inside him as he slid her panties down her legs. He still couldn't believe she was handing all this control over to him. He dropped the panties to the floor and took hold of each ankle pulling them apart. He glanced up and saw her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. He ran his hands up her legs spreading them wide, his eyes finally falling to her pussy.

"God help me," he sighed when he saw she was completely shaven. He pushed her legs further apart, his heart started to race her pussy was glistening with her juices. She was so wet. He reached forward and ran a single finger between her folds, making her jump, coating his finger with her sweet juices.

"Jesus Baby, you're so, so wet," he said raising his finger to his mouth. Olivia opened her eyes and watched him as he put his finger in his mouth and sucked her juices from it. She had never seen anything so hot. He smiled at her, "You taste amazing," he said running his finger through her folds again. This time he raised his finger to her mouth and ran it along her lower lip.

Olivia took it into her mouth and sucked her juices from it as Elliot watched her, his mouth open as she swirled her tongue around it before sucking it further in and releasing it with a small popping noise. Elliot smiled again before bending over and kissing her pussy just above her folds.

She closed her eyes again as he moved lower and kissed his way down to her thigh with small butterfly kisses avoiding her clit and folds. She pushed her pussy up towards him.

"Please El…" she begged him. She needed him to touch her she wanted his mouth on her.

"Ssshh," he breathed against her pussy. "I'm getting there."

"Well hurry the fuck up," she told him making him chuckle against her thigh. He dropped to his knees in front of her almost like he was worshipping her and pushed her thighs further apart.

If anyone had told him this morning as he got to work that he would be knelt in front of a totally naked Olivia Benson and about to bury his tongue deep inside her, he would have had them committed.

Using his fingers he spread her pink lips and licked the full length of her coating his tongue with her juices, moaning as he did, as his tongue flicked over her clit.

Olivia gripped the edge of the table as he sucked her clit into his mouth and sucked on it gently, before licking the length of her again and flicking his tongue over the small bundle of nerves, as Olivia moved her pussy against his mouth. Needing to taste more of her he slipped his tongue into her wet hole and swirled it around inside her pushing it in as deep as he could.

"Oh god," she grunted as his tongue entered her and he fucked her with his mouth. Olivia suddenly realised that his mouth was attached to her pussy, her most intimate part and they hadn't even kissed yet. She was so lost in the touch of his tongue lapping and probing her that she hadn't seen him reach for some ice.

"Ahh you bastard!" she yelled as he removed his mouth and replaced it with the ice. He smiled as he lapped up the melted ice as it ran down between her lips. He finally popped the ice into his mouth and went back to licking and sucking her, his mouth now cold against her hot pussy.

"God that feels amazing," she said as she struggled to speak "So close, so fucking close," she said moving her hips in a circular motion.

Elliot moved his mouth from her clit and replaced it with his fingers pressing and rubbing the small sensitive nub. He pushed his cold tongue inside her as she ground herself against him. He pushed what was left of the ice cube inside her making her jump and shudder before he fucked her as deep as he could with his tongue.

"That's it baby…don't stop…..oh god!" she gasped grabbing hold of his short hair and pulling his head closer to her, grinding herself against him. She lifted her head and looked down her body at her partner, the man she had been dreaming about for years between her legs, his tongue buried deep inside.

Elliot opened his eyes and looked up fixing his eyes on Olivia's as he continued his assault on her pussy.

"Aaaahhh!" She screamed as her body convulsed violently, her thighs gripping his head as her body shook and she came, her juices flowing into his mouth.

She finally began to relax and released her hold on his head relaxing her legs and releasing his hair, dropping her arms to the side as she gasped for breath, her body on fire and covered with sweat yet again.

Elliot gave her slit a final lick before kissing her clit and standing up. He stood between her legs and looked down at her gasping for breath, her face flushed. She reached up and pushed her sweat soaked hair from her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Jesus Christ El," she said her voice breaking. Elliot leaned over her his face centimetres from hers. She could smell herself on him his face was that close to her.

"You okay?" he asked her reaching up and brushing his fingers through her hair.

"God yes," she smiled. She put her hands by her side and pushed herself up, Elliot moved back as she sat up and he stood between her legs. She dropped her eyes to the bulge in his trousers reaching for his button and zip.

"Your turn," she said her voice husky. Elliot looked down watching her as she undone the button on his trousers and slowly unzipped him. He was so hard it was painful. It felt like he had been hard for hours. She pushed his trousers down and he stepped out of them kicking them away.

Olivia licked her lips as she ran a single finger over the bulge in his boxers and saw his cock twitch as she touched him. She swallowed hard as she reached for the band of his shorts and pulled them down over his hard cock. She gasped as finally saw him for the first time, uncovered. He definitely had nothing to be shy about.

Elliot looked down and watched as she ran her fingers up the length of him and over his tip and the pre cum that was already there. He thought he was going to cum there and then as she touched him gently and slowly.

"Fuck me," she said as he took hold him and squeezed him as she moved her hand up and down the length of him. "I want you to fuck me."

Elliot raised his hand and cupped her face looking in her eyes.

"I can't fuck you Liv," he said, taking hold of hand and removing it from him. He stepped back and put himself back into his shorts, wincing as he did.

"Wha… what do you mean, you can't fuck me?" she asked getting angry. "That's what all this was about, that's what you fucking wanted wasn't it? Or was all this just some fucking joke?" She was close to crying. She had given herself to him, she had trusted him. She wanted him and she thought he wanted her, he had said he wanted her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot stepped back away from her and lent back against the bench next to the fridge and looked down to the floor.

"This isn't a joke and it isn't just about fucking you Liv….. It's more than that," he told her. He raised his head to look at her. "Don't get me wrong I want you….. more than anything," he smiled at her. "But I also want something more, I don't want it be just a one-time thing. I couldn't be with you just the once Liv and if that's how you see this as a quick fuck to release the tension on a hot day… then as much as I want you…" he shook his head as he talked he couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Then as much as I want you… I think," he took a deep breath. "I think we should just get dressed and head back to the city and try and forget this ever happened."

He watched Olivia as a tear rolled down her cheek, "You want more than just the once?"

Elliot nodded.

"Liv, you're my partner and my best friend but I want more. I have wanted more for so long; it's been driving me crazy. I don't just want to fuck you, I want to make love to you then hold you in my arms as you fall asleep. I want to wake up with you and make love again and I want to keep doing this over and over. If that's not what you want then we should just call it quits now."

They both stood in silence staring at each other.

"Liv, say something," he said to her as she just stood staring at him.

"I can't," she told him tears running down her face. "I just…. I thought you just wanted sex. I didn't know you wanted more."

Elliot felt like someone had stuck a knife in his heart. He nodded his head.

"Okay," he said quietly. "I will take you back to the city," he bent down and picked up their clothes from the floor. As he stood up right he was pushed back as Olivia flung her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her.

He dropped the clothes to the floor and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head into his neck.

"I love you," she whispered. "God I love you so much," she said holding him to her.

"Liv?"

"I love you," she said again. "And I want everything you do. I don't want this to be a one-time thing either."

"You don't?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to just fuck either."

Elliot smiled as he held her. "Jesus Liv, when you didn't say anything, I thought you just wanted a one-time thing."

"I just didn't know what to say, I couldn't believe you had just said what you did. I have wanted to hear that for so long….. Now can you do one thing for me before we take this any further?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Kiss me," she breathed lifting her head form his neck.

He grinned at her "I think I can manage that," he told her as his lips brushed against hers. "I can definitely do that," he breathed into her mouth as he finally kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers tangled with her hair and his tongue seeked out hers dancing together as they deepened the kiss.

They finally broke apart gasping for breath. "I love you," he told her cupping her face and dropping his forehead to hers. "You're everything to me," he told her.

"El," she said as she ran her fingers down over his shoulders, down his back and slipping them inside his boxers finally getting the chance to grab his ass. "I'm feeling a bit hot again."

"Yeah, me to."

"I think we need to cool off a bit."

"Sounds good, what do suggest."

"A shower would be good," she said lightly kissing his lips.

"Sounds good to me," he said taking her hand and leading her out the kitchen and down the small corridor to the bathroom.

Keeping hold of her hand he turned on the shower and turned back to face her leaning forward and kissing her again. He felt her hands on is hips and she pushed her hands into his shorts and pushed them down his legs.

"That's better," she smiled into his mouth.

They climbed into the shower and under the luke warm water.

"That feels so good," she said as she put her head under the spray and tipped her head back closing her eyes and let the water hit her face and run down her body.

"Yeah," he groaned as he watched her, his cock solid and erect as he stood completely still.

She opened her eyes and looked at him a small smile on her face. She picked up the shower gel and squirt some into her hand.

"You okay El?"

"Honestly….. No," he told her. They both looked down at his erection.

"Well I guess we should do something about that," she smirked as she took hold of him.

"Liv," he gulped as she began to slide her hand up and down his thick, long shaft as she washed him, she cupped his balls and squeezed them gently. "You keep doing that I'm gonna explode," he told her.

"Well I guess," she said reaching for the shower head and detaching it. "We should cool you down a bit, cause I need you to last a bit longer."

"You do?"

"Yeah… I don't want you to cum in my hand."

"You don't?" he said squeezing his eyes shut as she reached past him.

"Uh huh…. I want you to come in my mouth," she whispered into his ear as she turned the tap to cold and turned the shower head to Elliot's chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he yelled as freezing cold water covered his body. "What the hell you doing?" he asked her grabbing the shower head and turning it away from her.

"Trying to make you last a little longer," she smirked as he turned the water off.

"And you couldn't have thought of another way?" he asked her as he turned his head and replaced the shower head his body shivering.

"Nope," she said dropping to her knees in front of him.

Suddenly he wasn't cold anymore as he looked down at Olivia kneeling in front of him. She took his cock in her hand and stroked his length, before kissing his tip, her tongue licking at the pre cum already gathered there.

She looked up at him and saw Elliot watching her. She smiled at him before running her tongue up the underside of his cock making him shudder.

"I must be dreaming," he sighed. "Cause there is no way Olivia Benson is on her knees in front of me, about to give me a blow job."

Olivia chuckled as he moved her hand up and down his shaft. "It's no dream baby," she said before taking him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck," he gasped as he watched her head moving up and down as she took him deeper into her mouth as she followed her hand up and down his shaft, sucking and swirling her tongue around his tip.

Elliot put his arms out steadying himself against the shower walls as he watched her. He pushed forward slightly and felt his cock hitting the back of her throat. As much as he wanted to hold on as long as possible, he could feel his release building.

"Liv….sweetheart, I'm sorry… I ….I can't hold on…..Shit…I'm so sorry," he apologised as Olivia's hands went to his ass and she pulled him deeper into her mouth as she relaxed her throat.

"_I have officially died and gone to heaven,"_ he thought to himself as he watched her. He dropped one hand to her head and pushed her hair out of the way so he could see her better.

"Liv you got to stop," he said his voice strained.

Olivia ignored him sucking harder.

"Baby, please… You need to stop…. I'm so close," he said now begging.

"Hmmmm," she mumbled, holding his ass cheeks tight as he tried to pull back.

"Fuck," he grunted as his balls tightened and his cock twitched and he exploded into her mouth, his warm seed spurting from him and hitting the back of her throat.

Olivia took everything he gave her as she carried on sucking him swallowing every last drop.

"Shit," he panted as he removed his hand from her head and using it to balance and steady him as his legs turned to jelly.

Olivia released him from her mouth with a pop and looked up at him smiling, before licking her lips and standing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Better?" she asked him.

"God yes," he smiled. "I just wish I could have lasted a little longer. Trust me I'm not usually that quick."

"Yeah well after everything today, I'm surprised you lasted that long," she laughed.

"You're not the only one, I nearly came in the car… twice," he laughed.

"Yeah well I did," she smirked.

Elliot's mouth dropped open. "You did?"

"Oh yeah, right after you put the blue light on and got all macho on me, it was fucking hot."

He grabbed her and kissed her hard, his mouth going to her neck and sucking on her pulse point. Olivia felt his cock getting hard against her stomach again.

"El?"

"Hmmmm."

"I know you said you wanted to make love, but I need you now," she groaned as he sucked hard, she knew he was marking her which only turned her on even more. "I need you hard and fast. I need you to make me cum again, I need you inside me."

"Okay," he mumbled as he slipped his hand between them and slipped his fingers inside her.

"Oh god El….I'm hot… I'm wet…..Now fuck me hard and make me cum, and then….. And then make love to me," she gasped as he removed his fingers and lifted one of her legs around his waist pushing her up against the wall.

"I love you Benson," he told her as he lined himself up and thrust into her, thanking God that the air con was screwed on the hottest day of the year.

The End


End file.
